elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2015
04:10 <Чай Липтон> Eins 04:10 <Чай Липтон> Zwei 04:10 <Чай Липтон> Drei 04:10 <Чай Липтон> Vier 04:11 <Чай Липтон> Funf 04:11 <Чай Липтон> Sechs 04:11 <Чай Липтон> Sieben 04:11 <Чай Липтон> Acht 04:11 <Чай Липтон> Neun 04:11 <Чай Липтон> Zehn! 04:11 <Чай Липтон> надо еще поспать 04:28 <Чай Липтон> :mew: 07:53 Вот кто, а Сапковский умеет писать фентези. 07:59 <Ииши> Жщ/ 07:59 <Ииши> lf ` 07:59 <Ииши> :o/ 08:07 ? 08:17 Перепрохожу первый Ведьмак. Хе, пока я пройду его и дочитаю сагу до конца, наверняка уже третий выйдет) 08:18 Приветствую всех прибывших :o/ 08:19 Правда боевая система довольно странная. К ней нужно привыкать. 08:21 А, нет. 08:27 Все уходят от меня :с 08:36 Heil. 08:36 Alle. 08:37 Есть места,где ничего не меняется.Этот чат - одно из них. 08:38 Всё так же "весело". 08:38 Видимо,я вернулся слишком рано. 08:39 Auf wiedersehen. 08:48 <-Falcon-> Greetings to all. 08:48 <-Falcon-> If at all here who live. 08:51 <Ииши> Соколуу 08:53 <-Falcon-> Посмотрел два сообщения, написанных до меня и понял - всё очень плохо. 08:55 <-Falcon-> Общение становится невозможным, ибо нет участников для общения. Все потеряли интерес к чату или к общению, хотя все можно вернуть, иначе это может привести к тому, что чат станет ненужным. Лишь некоторые будут против его удаления из вики, однако, как я и говорил, это лишь некоторые. Большинство согласится с тем, чтобы его убрать. 09:03 <Морозный> может и да. 09:04 <Морозный> Как дела ФАЛКОН? 09:05 <Морозный> Общение становится невозможным, ибо нет участников для общения.....мда 09:07 <Морозный> :facepalm: 09:11 Приветствую. 09:12 <Морозный> привет,,,давно не был в чате,тут такое веселье. 09:13 В субботу и в воскресенье тут в основном люди. 09:14 Это тебе не магазин игрушек. 09:14 Люди здесь будут собираться только в том случае, если будет о чём поговорить. 09:14 <Морозный> :omg: 09:15 <Морозный> а ты тут же всешда сидищь?разве нет:?и ничего не говоришь,.. 09:15 <Морозный> либер это так 09:15 Я не диджей на радио. 09:15 Чтобы просто верещать в микрофон. 09:15 <Морозный> :wtf: 09:16 Слишком разные люди, интересы, мнения. 09:16 Хм, а приятно перепройти первого Ведьмака. Приятная боевая система, персонажи, сюжет, города... Вызима как всегда прекрасна и отвратительна одновременно. 09:17 Что и требовалось доказать. 09:17 А еще я на этот раз не буду отдавать Дикой Охоте выросшего Альвина. 09:17 <Морозный> ты сам сказал что сюда приходят поговорить,ещё говоришь что не твой круг общения,а сам здесь всегда... 09:17 <Морозный> Да маркер ведьмак это хорошо 09:17 Ага. 09:18 А еще я теперь буду искать отсылки к книгам. 09:18 <Морозный> альвина кому отдал? 09:18 Когда я сюда пришёл, то мне было с кем и о чём поговорить. 09:19 <Морозный> Допустим,но сейчас же ты ещё здесь,как всегда. 09:19 Трисс. 09:19 <Морозный> + 09:20 А вот выросшего Альвина я в прошлый раз отдал Дикой Охоте, т.к. не знал, что это Альвин. Игра дала это понять только после его смерти :с 09:21 <Морозный> чтобы ты себе сказал НУ почему я так сделал??Надо перепройти по этому поводу игру! 09:22 Вот и перепрохожу. 09:22 Я здесь только потому, что надеюсь на возвращение той атмосферы, что была ранее. 09:22 раньше* 09:23 <Морозный> Так и думал,что ты надеешься на это.Но не ужели тут никого больше нет достойного твоего внимания? 09:24 <Морозный> Даже Маркер? 09:24 <Морозный> Сокол? 09:26 - Я тут решил, Геральт. Мы уходим отсюда и разойдемся по миру. Нас больше ничего не держит в Каэр Морхене. 09:26 Один из самых грустных моментов в игре... 09:27 Больше ведьмаков в мире не появится. Все школы ведьмаков развалены. 09:29 Кстати. Неотменная часть всех трех Ведьмаков - безэмоциональная озвучка. 09:33 <Морозный> наша озвучка всегда оригинальна.Но в 3 они снова собирутся 09:35 Судя по трейлерам 3 части, с озвучкой там будет получше. 09:35 Кстати, он когда выходит? В следующем месяце? 09:36 <Морозный> в конце мая,перенесли 09:37 Черт. 09:38 <Морозный> :true: 10:38 <Чай Липтон> о ужас 10:40 <Чай Липтон> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S5_T29OXZU 10:38 <Чай Липтон> о ужас 10:40 <Чай Липтон> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S5_T29OXZU 11:07 <Ииши> ыыыы 11:07 <Ииши> коменты порадовали 11:07 <Ииши> :o/ 11:20 А что не так с ними? 11:53 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 10:38 <Чай Липтон> о ужас 10:40 <Чай Липтон> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S5_T29OXZU 11:07 <Ииши> ыыыы 11:07 <Ииши> коменты порадовали 11:07 <Ииши> :o/ 11:20 А что не так с ними? 11:53 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 12:19 <Ииши> с ними всё так 12:19 <Ииши> с ними всё отлично 12:19 <Ииши> привет Сет 12:32 Всем привет 02:08 Всем привет. 02:09 Есть кто? 02:10 Есть. 02:10 Не думал,что я настолько наиен. 02:10 наивен* 02:11 Я до сих пор надеюсь на возрождение той атмосферы чата. 02:12 И да,Heil. 02:13 Willkommen in Nichts. 02:14 Scheise. 02:16 Здесь почти никого нет. 02:16 Ага,я заметил. 02:16 Рад встрече,кстати. 02:16 Как жизнь? 02:19 Идёт своим чередом. 02:19 Что было,пока я отсутствовал? 02:21 Ничего интересного. 02:21 Совсем? 02:22 Совсем. 02:22 Скучнее некуда. 02:22 Ну что же,бывает. 02:24 Поговорить здесь почти не с кем,эх... 02:25 Мда,люди ещё верят в выход HL 3. 02:26 И S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2. 02:26 Какая наивность. 02:29 <Кистрел Дикин> И Дум 4 02:29 Doom 4? 02:29 В него верят?! 02:30 Я аж подавился,пока пил кофе. 02:30 <Кистрел Дикин> Ну ведь с дюкнюкемом прокатило 02:30 Прокатило,да. 02:30 Разве он не разрабатывается? 02:30 В каком году он вышел? 02:31 Doom 4. 02:31 Ага,прям как HL 3. 02:31 И Свалкер 2. 02:31 <Кистрел Дикин> Хотя после кваки 4 и рэйджа — дум 4 представляется смутно 02:32 Doom. 02:32 В переводе с немецкого - глупый. 02:32 Английский тут. 02:33 Я знаю. 02:33 Глупый 3 02:33 Не. 02:33 Затупок 3 02:33 Тупица 3. 02:42 У меня всё вдно. 02:42 видно* 02:43 На чём мы там остановились?На Затупке 3? 02:45 Ну вот,только началась интересная беседа - всех выбило. 02:45 Пожалуй,свалю отсюда. 02:45 На этот раз окончательно. 02:46 До Лучших времён,друг. 02:47 Вряд ли. 03:08 <ДениС> Привет всем!!! 03:10 <ДениС> Эээээйййй....тут есть кто нибудь? 03:11 Что-то вроде того. 03:12 <ДениС> Ох ёё.... тут кто то есть....О_о привет. 03:14 . 03:15 Такие дела. 03:15 <ДениС> TheLibeRty чё так скромно отвечаешь?я почти две минуты ждал. =-( 03:16 <ДениС> Markersx привет! 03:17 <ДениС> TheLibeRty разбираешься в модах игры? 03:19 Привет! 03:19 <ДениС> Блин,тут по моему никого из живых нету. =-( 03:20 <ДениС> Taynov Оооо привет! 03:20 Просто чат медленно умирает. 03:21 А насчёт модов могу сказать лишь то, что разбираюсь в правильной и безбаговой установке. 03:21 <ДениС> а кто его губит? я вот например хочу пообщатьсяЮно все молчат. 03:21 У самого более 200 модов стоит и даже не лагает. 03:21 Очень жаль, что умирает, я сюда первый раз зашел, о чем тут говорят? 03:22 Не о чем особо и говорить. 03:22 В начале января здесь было всегда атмосферно. 03:22 <ДениС> у меня одтн баг,в принципе не очень страшно,но хотелось бы узнать его причину. 03:23 Либерти, с чего ты таким мрачным стал? 03:23 <ДениС> Taynov Тут как правило говорят о игре,и всем что с ней связано. =-) 03:23 И зачем тогда вообще в чат заходишь? 03:24 <ДениС> Не знаю с каким именно модом связан баг/лаг,но вопрос заключается вот в чём... 03:25 <ДениС> Скелеты,и гончие смерти у меня каких то странных цветов. 03:26 <ДениС> Как будто квадратики у очень плохого видео,но они цветные как радуга 03:26 Откуда столько информации на сайте об игре? Каждая мелочь, подробно описана 03:26 <ДениС> кто нибудь может сказать об этом баге? 03:27 Это Wikia. 03:27 <ДениС> Это не только русский сайт,но и международный. 03:27 Похоже на графический баг. 03:27 Может из-за видеокарты или из-за косого ретекстура. 03:28 <ДениС> ага,значит из за текстур в модах связано,да? 03:29 <ДениС> а исправить это знает кто нибудь? 03:29 Это только предположения. 03:29 <ДениС> может кто нибудь сталкивался с подобной проблемой? 03:30 <ДениС> то есть тут мне ответить никто не сможет? 03:30 Здесь нет всевидящих. 03:30 Ты ведь ни слова не сказал о модах или видеокарте. 03:30 Без подробностей тебе вряд ли кто-то поможет. 03:31 Разве что в разделе о багах можешь поискать. 03:31 <ДениС> понял,попробую оставить соо на форуме,вдруг кто нибудь да ответит. 03:43 Привет всем. 03:46 Эмм.. 03:46 Fuck. 04:16 <Чай Липтон> !!!!! 04:17 <Чай Липтон> 3,5К хп, 11/0 04:43 Ребят, привет. Может кто-нибудь помочь решить проблему? 04:44 <Чай Липтон> какую? 04:46 Скайрим вылетает на рабочий стол при быстрой загрузке (на F9) с быстрого сохранения. Вылетает только в Солстейме. Модов нет, версия игры последняя. Стоят только 3 официальных DLC. 04:47 <Кистрел Дикин> People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 05:10 <Кистрел Дикин> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENUxVrbWwkc 03:43 Привет всем. 03:46 Эмм.. 03:46 Fuck. 04:16 <Чай Липтон> !!!!! 04:17 <Чай Липтон> 3,5К хп, 11/0 04:43 Ребят, привет. Может кто-нибудь помочь решить проблему? 04:44 <Чай Липтон> какую? 04:46 Скайрим вылетает на рабочий стол при быстрой загрузке (на F9) с быстрого сохранения. Вылетает только в Солстейме. Модов нет, версия игры последняя. Стоят только 3 официальных DLC. 04:47 <Кистрел Дикин> People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 05:10 <Кистрел Дикин> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENUxVrbWwkc 05:56 <Кистрел Дикин> -___- 05:56 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:56 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:56 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:56 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:56 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:56 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> Пора открывать посольство Упячки в Киеве 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> 06:33 Привет всем. 06:33 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 06:33 Fuck,снова все в AFK. 06:33 А,нет. 06:35 В этом чате всегда такое веселье? 06:36 Почти каждый день 06:36 Hello. 06:36 Здраствуй 06:37 Я-то думал,что тут активное общение. 06:37 Я тоже :0 06:37 Странно 06:37 И ещё мне говорили,что это самый активный чат среди русских вики. 06:37 Блин как этот ипный скил красоречие 06:38 Я уже около 1к ножей продал ) 06:38 Красноречие прокачиваем? 06:39 Угу 06:39 Я ковал украшения и продавал.Прирост был большим. 06:39 Относительно. 06:39 Ну через трансмутацию можно 06:39 Потом забил. 06:39 Но нужно много железной руды 06:40 А с с ней у меня как то туго 06:40 Не то что со слитками 06:40 Зачаровал несколько вещей на улучшенную торговлю. 06:40 И всё.Happyness. 06:41 У меня сейчас цель сделать лучника 06:41 То есть Барда из Хоббита ) я целый час пытался внешность настроить) 06:41 Я играл лучником-дестровером. 06:42 Только вот не знаю как можно драконов несколькими стрелами завалить 06:42 Было весело. 06:42 Поэтому еще качаю алхимию для ядов 06:42 А ты из стелс-режима. 06:42 И всё. 06:42 Guten abend alle. 06:43 Ja. ) 06:43 Воу 06:43 Это же русская вики 06:43 Mir doch egal. 06:44 Эх,жаль,я по-немецки nicht verstehen. 06:44 Немецкие фразы проскакивают у меня вскользь, так как я немецкий учу лишь по песням Раммштайна. ( 06:44 Увы. 06:44 Не более. 06:44 Думаю если сделать скрытного лучника вампира то будет збс 06:44 Раньше не любил играть за вампиров 06:45 А щас как то захотелось 06:45 О,Раммфан! 06:45 ))0 06:46 Обожаю Rammstein. 06:46 Кстати 06:47 Как думаете вампиром вообще интересно? Плюсы не очень(только на последней стадии) 06:48 По-моему,сплошной геморрой. 06:48 Без Даунгуара. 06:48 Простите, отходил. 06:48 Ну даунгард есть естесна 06:48 Только если в виде вампира-лорда. 06:49 + 06:49 Телекинез,паралич,вызов гаргульи... 06:49 А вот я видел мувик 06:49 А вообще огненные глазки выглядят вполне прелестно. 06:49 Я так великанов в небо швырял. 06:49 Где на вампира на последней стадии нападали жители 06:49 Возможно ли? 06:49 Да. 06:49 Без модов 06:50 Без Даунгуара. 06:50 Ну, избавиться от этого – не проблематично. 06:50 Just needin in eat. 06:50 Need for Blood. 06:50 Благо,нордов много. 06:51 Blood for vampire is an eat. 06:51 Послушал русскую озвучу мирака 06:51 И уши завяли(( 06:51 На английском он лучше 06:51 О, у Херма Моры круче. 06:51 Без DB. 06:51 О,"божественная" русская локализация! 06:51 Вырви ухо. 06:51 Особенно когда происходит бой с ним 06:52 "Божественная комедия". 06:52 Выглядит все эпично 06:52 А на русском (((9 06:52 Поиграть за вампиршу что ли... 06:52 Удачи. Я так и делаю. 06:52 Да будет хардкорЪ. 06:53 Хардкорь. 06:53 Данмерка будет оптимальным вариантом. 06:53 Убить паука деревянным мечом на мастере 06:53 Вот это хардкор 06:53 О, да. 06:54 + кольцо/ожерелье на защиту от холода. 06:54 Зачем? 06:54 Может, огня? 06:54 У вампиров повышеная защита от холода 06:54 Я имею ввиду, защиту от огня? У вампиров ведь к нему слабость. 06:54 А,да,забыл. 06:54 Про мороз. 06:55 У данмеров 50% сопротивления огню. 06:55 О, ясно. 06:55 То есть,огонь мне не страшен. 06:55 А вот в Обле вампиром... 06:56 Надо попробовать. 06:56 Теперь логика рационального мышления разгадана для иррацианолиста. 06:56 То чувство когда пошел нападать на замок Волхикар в виде пироманта ) 06:56 Вы иррационалист? 06:57 О,да,злодейский смех,DarkCatAna. 06:57 Да, я иррацианолист. 06:57 Лучник-дестровер был хорошим персонажем. 06:57 Универсален. 06:57 Когда я играю магом почему то всегда беру в треллы Анкано 06:57 Он ваще выносит всах 06:58 Ибо так велит мне моё априори, опирающееся на познание мира путём чувственного восприятия. 06:58 * всех (?) 06:58 Да) 06:59 Вызвал огненного атронаха,поджёг землю вокруг себя,и стреляй. 07:00 Не люблю магию... 07:00 Люблю клинки. ) 07:00 Можно ещё и файрболами устраивать бомбардировку.Но вот компаньоны не разделяли моей любви к огню. 07:00 Кстати это идея 07:00 Ты о чём? 07:00 Можно забацать Антвампирный спел 07:01 Типо поджигаешь землю вокруг себя 07:01 В виде круга 07:01 Файербол+стена огня? 07:01 Ну я скрипты умею немножко писать в кк 07:02 По мне,лучше ауру огня. 07:02 Cheating – nicht fur mich. 07:02 Читы? 07:02 Более мощная версия огненного плаща. 07:02 Читы? 07:02 Где читы? 07:02 Вот именно ) 07:03 Любые скрипты в консоли для меня – уже читерство. Каковым бы фактором оно ни было оправдано. 07:03 Не в консоле 07:03 А в редакторе 07:03 Creation kit 07:03 А, яснопонятно. 07:03 Я тоже сначала так думал,Im zaurianets. 07:04 Но потом начал ковыряться в них. 07:04 Консольные команды – КК. 07:04 Errare humanium est. 07:04 Я имел в виду cc 07:04 Были провалы.Поначалу. 07:04 Да и потом были. 07:04 Потом я оставил это дело. 07:05 На самом деле там все легко 07:05 О,Морровинд почти скачался. 07:05 Весело: были провалы и потом были. ::) 07:06 Это же я. 07:06 С кем не бывает. 07:06 Как зовут ту эльфийку 07:06 Которая Соловей 07:04 Да и потом были. 07:04 Потом я оставил это дело. 07:05 На самом деле там все легко 07:05 О,Морровинд почти скачался. 07:05 Весело: были провалы и потом были. ::) 07:06 Это же я. 07:06 С кем не бывает. 07:06 Как зовут ту эльфийку 07:06 Которая Соловей 07:07 Карлия,насколько я помню. 07:07 Так вот,Карлия 07:07 Очень страшная женщина 07:07 Всмысле некрасивая ) 07:07 Внешне? 07:07 Опередил таки. 07:07 Как и все темные эльфийки) 07:08 В Обливионе они были получше,не находишь? 07:08 В Обливионе вс были по красивее) 07:08 В Скайриме есть красивые эльфийки. 07:08 Ну без модов 07:09 Это без модов? 07:09 Ja. 07:09 То есть 07:09 Мирри Северин, к примеру. 07:09 Кто без модов красиво выглядит?) 07:09 Это кто? 07:09 А хотя нет, это из Драгонборна... 07:09 А где она? 07:09 Но это ведь не морфологический мод. 07:09 Находится 07:10 На Солтстхейме. 07:10 Она на острове Солстейм. 07:10 Ну эт ясна 07:10 Полюбил его в Морровинде. 07:10 Ну, можно и так. 07:10 Эх,аж ностальгией пробрало... 07:10 В обливионе мне кажется аргониане покрасивее) 07:11 Да,есть такое. 07:11 А по-моему нет. 07:11 Дело вкуса. 07:11 Вот в Морровинде – полная прелесть. 07:12 Ну да, конечно. 07:12 Так вот 07:12 Какие еще есть красивые эльфийки? 07:13 Наверное. 07:13 Кстати. 07:13 По-моему, большинство альтмерок красивы. 07:13 Кто-нибудь играл в Dying Light? 07:14 Так. Я удаляюсь спать. Всем спасибо за хороший вечер, было приятно пообщаться. Gute nacht alle. 07:14 Good night. 07:14 Mae 07:14 ? 07:14 Что? 07:15 Берти, и тебе спокойной ночи. 07:15 Что соснули ?)))) Вот вам эльфийский 07:15 Ах да... 07:15 Не Берти – Глостер. 07:15 Зови хоть Сюзанна, если тебе так нравится. 07:16 В Dying Light кто-нибудь играл,нет? 07:16 Синдарин всмысле 07:16 Нет 07:16 Придётся обзор смотреть. 07:16 Мда,прошёл Метро LL. 07:16 Пожалел об этом. 07:17 CoD в другой обёртке. 07:17 И спасение Чёрного. 07:17 Тоже самое чувство 07:17 Особенно убил 07:17 Момент полового контакта 07:17 ЛолЪ. 07:18 Первая часть была лучше. 07:18 Мрачная и атмосферная. 07:18 Не глупо ли заниматься сексом когда вы заразились газом(вроде) везде радиация и. Вы в грязном госпитале 07:18 Родит потом какого нибудь черного 07:18 ) 07:18 Ну да,грязный госпиталь - идеальное место. 07:19 О да детка спидоносный госпиталт 07:19 :D 07:19 И на койке,на которой возможно лежали другие больные. 07:20 И будет Артём v 2.0 07:20 3 ноги, 2 головы 07:20 Солдат нового поколения 07:20 4 руки. 07:20 И кожа чёрная. 07:21 Но все же все части метро 07:21 Порадовали графиковй 07:21 Очень мрачной 07:21 Кстати,меня одного убил Генсек с гитлеровскими усами? 07:21 ?? 07:22 Ну Москвин этот. 07:22 Который тебя врагом революции посчитал. 07:22 Ну концовка если плохая 07:22 Пытал тебя ещё. 07:22 После предательства Павла. 07:22 Не помнишь? 07:22 Неа 07:23 Я помню что после Павла идет какая то фигня 07:23 Хотя,игра сделана в Украине,так что ничего удивительного. 07:23 Ну где черный бродит в разуме того чувака 07:24 Чёрный? 07:24 Я если честно сюжета ласт лайта особо не понял 07:24 Даэ 07:24 Там тебе введут сыворотку правды. 07:24 Его там и нет почти. 07:24 А момент с Анной в начале вообще похож 07:24 У Артёма приступ самобичевания из-за истребления Чёрных. 07:25 На какую то космо игру 07:25 Женщина супер снайпер 07:25 И мужик танк 07:25 Ага,"снайпер". 07:26 Но не в этом суть. 07:27 Суть в том 07:28 Будь она снайпером хорошим 07:28 Она черного завалила бы и все 07:28 Грохнула бы Чёрного. 07:28 И всё. 07:28 Лол ) 07:28 Все счастливы. 07:28 Совпадение. 07:28 Лол. 07:29 Как же меня убивает танец в обливионе 07:29 Хотя нет,у неё было "оправдание". 07:29 Когда ты стал шеогоратом 07:29 "Чёрт,вот это скорость!" 07:29 Надо убрать прицел 07:30 Ещё она Артёма бросила тогда. 07:30 Когда его фашисты поимали. 07:30 поймали* 07:30 Пристрелил бы. 07:31 Стнно 07:31 Странно но в. Обливионе есть персонаж Алвор 07:32 Тоже норд и тоже в красном костюме 07:32 И сигрид 07:32 Типичные имена нордлингов. 07:32 Это не отсылка. 07:34 Странно 07:34 Почему все Афк 07:35 Мне как то 07:35 Ее лицо не очень понравилось http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130825081434/elderscrolls/ru/images/4/44/Мирри_Северин.JPG 07:36 Я вернулся. 07:36 Кофе наливал. 07:37 Ну приятного кофепития крч 07:37 Я таки создал персонажа. 07:37 Уже уходишь? 07:37 А насчет skyrim online ничего не ясно? 07:37 Рабочий или нет? 07:37 Нет 07:37 Ты хотел сказать ТЭСО? 07:37 07:37 Не 07:37 Именно мож 07:37 Мод на скайрим 07:38 Есть жалкое подобие мультиплеера. 07:38 Но лучше без него,чем с ним. 07:38 Я видео там не броня непрорисовывается 07:38 Баги,лаги,прочие радости. 07:38 Нет анимации 07:39 А вот не Обливион вроде есть хорошая версия 07:39 Для меня ТЕС - всегда одиночная игра и погружение в атмосферу игры. 07:39 Но это лишь мои предпочтения. 07:39 Согласен 07:39 Но с друзьями бегать очень весело 07:40 Представь если вдвоем бегать по красивым полянкам 07:40 Я с друзьями в DayZ бегаю. 07:40 И в BF. 07:40 По горам 07:40 Представил. 07:40 И не будь багов 07:40 "Ты опять сп*здил помидор?Нас итак все ненавидят!" 07:41 Ахахах 07:41 На счет обливионе не знаешь? 07:41 "Я ещё и курицу убил,лол". 07:41 Не знаю. 07:41 Я смотрел там Багов нет ничего 07:41 Но 07:42 Второй игрок можно сказать только компаньон 07:42 Он не может брать квесты 07:42 Хреновенько. 07:42 Он можно сказать трэлл так как там в начале у него моделька атронаха ,лол 07:42 Так,данмерка готова. 07:43 Осталось подобрать имя. 07:43 Щет,моя фантазия срочно уехала в отпуск. 07:43 Ну пууусть 07:43 Будет.... 07:44 А какая разница )) 07:44 Ну,отыгрыш роли там... 07:45 Кстати как раз отыгрыш роли в мультиплеере подошел бы 07:45 Эхх 07:45 Ага."Повесть о Дофагине/Чемпионе Сыродела/Непереварине и его верном спутнике". 07:46 Дофагин: 07:46 "Я буду звать тебя...Ишак". 07:46 Спутник: 07:46 "Очень смешно,давай выбираться отсюда". 07:47 Или 07:47 Но главная беда 07:47 Кто довакин? 07:48 "Йа идеально подхожу под Дофагина.У меня самое высокое ЧСВ. 07:48 " 07:48 В общем. 07:48 Лол 07:48 Идея интересная. 07:49 Но вот с реализацией будут проблемы. 07:49 Но если написать для движка хотя бы локалку 07:49 Зачем? 07:49 И чтобы все грузилось сразу для трех игроков 07:50 Ну в скайриме нету же возможности присоединиться к кому небудь 07:50 Зачем?о_0 07:50 Зачем?О_0 07:50 Эмм 07:51 Мульти плеер же 07:51 Зачем? 07:51 Лоол 07:51 Про скрипты гооворю 07:51 Зачем тебе мультиплеер? 07:51 Вот в чём вопрос. 07:52 Хотя,может получиться качественный самопал. 07:52 Как LU. 07:52 ? 07:52 Нет,ничего. 07:53 Ну что 07:53 Как имя? 07:53 В процессе. 07:53 Как раз думаю. 07:54 Что же. 07:54 Google,your time is coming. 07:54 Может вопросы Майл :0:0 07:54 Майл? 07:55 Ты про этот говносервис? 07:55 Серьёзно? 07:55 Нет конечно же 07:55 :D 07:56 Это данмерка? 07:57 Yep. 07:57 Лицо норм? 07:57 Вполне. 07:58 Хотя редактор персонажей в Курилке убог. 07:58 Обрубок редактора. 07:58 Где? 07:58 В Скуримею 07:58 Скуриме* 07:58 Если я не путаю 07:59 То можно в вес джене сделать 07:59 Там редактор более гибкий 07:59 Где-где? 07:59 И приделать к своему персонажу 07:59 Face Gen 07:59 Прога прикольная 07:59 А,Фейс Ген. 07:59 Слышал о ней. 08:00 Я лично моды на ретекстуры лиц особо не люблю 08:00 Когда делаешь что то красивое без модов вот это круто 08:00 Я тоже. 08:01 Хотя enb чтоит 08:01 Стоит 08:02 Освещение в подземельях стало очень красивое 08:02 У меня тоже был ENB. 08:03 Всё было таким чёрно-белым и кубическим. 08:03 Ну это либо версия не подошла 08:03 Либо настроить надо 08:04 Ставил ещё Wet and Cold.Всё было неплохо. 08:04 Поначалу. 08:05 Потом баги. 08:05 Я кстати давно для себя делал мод 08:05 Вообщем у тебя городок 08:05 В общем,моды и Скайрим - довольно багованное сочетание без вспомогательных программ. 08:05 У тебя есть Полянка красивая с книжками 08:06 И ты там творишь свою стражу 08:06 Выбираешь полностью свое вооружение 08:07 Так-с,начну выбираться из Хелгена. 08:07 Но сначала кофе. 08:08 Так 08:08 Что мне прокачать 08:08 Легкую броню или глаз орла ?) 08:08 Выглядило кстати достаточно прикольно 08:09 Еще я делал спелл на призыв самого себя 08:09 Глаз орла? 08:09 Это так упорото когда сам себе говоришь :"каджит любит вас " 08:09 В стрельбе 08:10 Это 08:10 Думаю,набор навыков будет небольшим. 08:10 Деструкция,Колдовство,Изменение,Восстановление. 08:10 Только у криворуких моды встают плохо. 08:11 Заявляю как человек, скомбинировавший более 200 модов без единого бага. 08:11 Довольно неудачная провокация. 08:11 Иллюзия очень классная 08:11 Да,классная.Но можно и без неё. 08:11 Хотя... 08:12 Ну,Зачарование - само собой. 08:12 Стоп, ты хочешь быть чисто магом? 08:12 Нафига бы мне тебя провоцировать? Слишком много на себя берёшь. 08:12 Да. 08:12 Чисто мага. 08:13 Не будет ли сложно с одними искрами 08:13 Не будет. 08:13 Не искрами едиными. 08:14 Ты забыл про призыв и крики. 08:14 ОХ ЛОЛ 08:15 ? 08:15 иду я сейчас по двемерским руинам 08:15 В маркарте 08:15 И мне на встречу идет обнаженная аргонианка 08:15 Бандит 08:15 Проходит нормально все 08:16 Судя по логам,у вас в чате не так уж и скучно. 08:17 Но ладно,вернусь к Скайриму. 08:17 Аргониане очень странный народ 08:19 Нордам наверное прикольно пить воду из рек где купаются аргониане. Но главное ! Они гонят каджитов, а ящерец не гонят! 08:20 "Это был дракон?" 08:20 Первый фейспалм. 08:20 Мде. Они кричат что там а облаками когда дракон уже на башне ( 08:21 Что там в облаках?! 08:21 Первый эпичный просчёт. 08:21 "..за тучами?" 08:21 Но ничего,будут ещё. 08:21 Ну и еще 08:21 Почему мы остановились? 08:21 Когда мы еще едем 08:22 Это ещё что, в версии 1.5.26 генерал Туллий пялился на задницу капитана, пока она шла. 08:22 "А ты как думаешь?Приехали". 08:22 И только потом речь. 08:22 Ахах ну или палач который у меня как то раз когда надо были бежать 08:22 Смотрел как всех убивают 08:22 Молча 08:22 Один только Мастер пыток не в теме. 08:23 По уши в работе. 08:23 Прям предан делу. 08:23 Хм, дракон? Это повод занятся любимым мазохизмом 08:25 Помню,как однажды зашёл один дом.Хозяйка мешала варево в казане и говорила: 08:25 "Не мешайте,я пытаюсь читать". 08:25 в один дом* 08:27 Ладно,пойду спать.Всем пока. 08:27 Тоже самое , что :' нельзя мне побыть одному? (3сек спустя)Подходи на секунду" 08:27 Пок 08:22 Молча 08:22 Один только Мастер пыток не в теме. 08:23 По уши в работе. 08:23 Прям предан делу. 08:23 Хм, дракон? Это повод занятся любимым мазохизмом 08:25 Помню,как однажды зашёл один дом.Хозяйка мешала варево в казане и говорила: 08:25 "Не мешайте,я пытаюсь читать". 08:25 в один дом* 08:27 Ладно,пойду спать.Всем пока. 08:27 Тоже самое , что :' нельзя мне побыть одному? (3сек спустя)Подходи на секунду" 08:27 Пок 2015 02 19